


A Year in the Life

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to 1975...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikes_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts).



> Birthday gift, prompt: "39". Assumes Sam Tyler's birth_day_ is the same as John Simm's, even tho' John is a year younger than Sam.

A Year in the Life

On New Years Day, It was announced that work had been abandoned on the British end of the Channel Tunnel. Gene said, "There's no way we'll ever hook up with them Froggies." Sam replied, "You'll be able to take a train from London to Paris in less than twenty years." Gene answered, "You're on," and spat on his palm like some kid before holding it out for Sam to shake.

In February, Margaret Thatcher defeated Edward Heath for leadership of the Conservative Party. Sam just waggled his eyebrows at Gene, who looked a little bilious.

In March, Aston Villa beat Norwich City one – nil at Wembly. Gene stood Sam a bottle of 20-year-old single malt that barely made a dent in the winnings from the bets he'd placed at Sam's advice, and started to wonder about that tunnel.

In April, Sam sunk most of his meager savings into a start-up computer company in New Mexico. Gene muttered something about Sam's tiny little head being soft.

In May, three-fourths of the local constabulary rushed to North Yorkshire to help with a coach crash. For some reason, Sam had a large stack of new blankets he'd purchased at a white sale in January, which he brought along.

In June, Britain voted to stay in the European Community. Gene huffed at the telly when the results were announced. Sam just grinned.

In July, a small gateau sat on Sam's desk when he arrived one morning. Annie stood beaming at him. When he accused her of raiding the personnel files to discover his birthday, she just shook her head and pointed surreptitiously at Gene's office. Then she kissed his cheek and said, 'Happy 39th, Sam." He could have sworn he heard the blinds rattle, but Gene didn't put in an appearance until Sam dug out a knife and started slicing.

In August, the Birmingham Six were sentenced to life in prison. Sam walked out of the room just before it was announced.

In September, Sam had that damned Pink Floyd noise playing every time Gene crashed into his flat. When Gene asked Sam why he'd bought two of the same album, Sam just muttered something about vinyl being replaced and mint-condition collectables.

At the end of October, Juan Carlos took over as head of state in Spain. Sam grinned and quipped, "Generalissimo Francisco Franco is _still_ dead," and Gene stared at him, worried. The dictator was ill, but quite alive.

In November, Ronald Reagan entered the race for the American presidency. Always up for seeing a cowboy actor make good, Gene waggled his eyebrows at Sam, who looked quite bilious.

In December, Sam went down to London by himself to hear a new band perform. Gene wanted to know what the hell had happened to public decency, that someone could actually advertise for a band named "The Sex Pistols." But instead of going to the pub that night with the rest of CID, Gene excused himself as "not in the mood" and did some Christmas shopping. One of the things he purchased for his picky-pain D.I. was an album called _Night at the Opera_ by a band called "Queen." He found both names amusingly appropriate.


End file.
